


said the goat to the shepherd

by peccadilloes



Series: saint dymphna [2]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Implied Michael Gray/Isaiah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6855487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peccadilloes/pseuds/peccadilloes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m not a part of this family,” Isaiah repeats. Crosses his arms and leans back against the car, ending it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	said the goat to the shepherd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cyrusbarrone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyrusbarrone/gifts).



> title from Mirah's ["Goat Shepherd"](https://youtu.be/Ye9h4INgx2s)

Green. Mud and muck on the boots. Very fresh damp air.

“I’m not a part of this family,” Isaiah repeats. Crosses his arms and leans back against the car, ending it.

But Tommy steps closer. “You could be.”

“Oh could I now?”

“Oh I think you could.”

Isaiah opens his mouth. Lungs fill. Belly, too. Closed. 

“I can keep staring.”

“Well then,” Isaiah says.

“Well then.” Tommy steps off, adjusting his cap as he goes.

A shoulder punch from Finn. “What was that about?”

Isaiah shakes his shoulders, body. “Cocaine.” He leans into the second syllable. “It was about cocaine.”


End file.
